


死在墨西哥的第一千零一个夜晚

by Cyanes



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanes/pseuds/Cyanes
Summary: In his homeland,Javier suddenly sees a familiar face





	死在墨西哥的第一千零一个夜晚

-

街道上满是泥泞，深深浅浅的脚印凌乱的交叠在一起，这儿很少下雨，一年中大半的时间都是干燥炎热的晴天，除了难得的雨季。而现在，依然还有残留着的水珠从屋檐上滚落，听不见任何声音，它们悄无声息地没入了黑褐色的泥堆之中。两旁低矮简陋的房子上没有装设任何的排水设施，雨水落下后便携带着灰尘和其他污渍冲刷而下，在火炬和月光的照耀下，暗淡幽邃的痕迹纵横交错的爬满了所有视线可及的墙壁。泥坑里盛满了水，有些勉强保持了微妙的平衡，水坑的弧形边缘摇晃着，却始终没有落往地面；有些止不住的往外漫去，使得街道愈发被搅得一团糟。他的视线移回了脚下，马蹄在脚下无目的地踱着步，粘稠、冰冷的泥浆似乎也令它非常烦恼，它想要摆脱掉这些东西，却又担心骑在身上的主人会被掀下来。遥远的街道深处，还有零星的房屋散发着幽灵般的光，窗帘拉的严丝合缝，连个人影都看不到。

总有一天他将不用再像这样，顶风冒雨，在荒漠上独行十数天，直到靴子里都灌满沙子，不但要提防赏金猎人和劫匪，还有半夜偷偷钻进睡袋里的毒蝎。他可以坐在火堆边——或是壁炉，沉重的步枪挂在墙上，或许还有条和他年纪同样大的狗，和几个老朋友。他永远都不是会习惯安逸生活的人，可老实说，谁又能拒绝温暖的火焰和啤酒，拒绝不成腔调的歌声，拒绝次日清晨醒来后头疼欲裂的宿醉感呢？雨后的星空澄净如深海，半透明的纯白色光晕包裹着颗颗星辰，仰头望去，那些或深或浅的光芒，像是调酒棒在酒杯里飞快搅拌后随之泛起的涟漪。

他提起缰绳，世界的声音再次回到了这片土地之上。冰块坠落，雨水在地面上弹奏起悦耳的旋律。

这些年他干过很多活儿，基本都做不长时间。护卫、佣兵、赏金猎人，林林总总，凡是需要开枪的事他都做。他在火车上擦过酒杯，替人收过债，诈骗、倒卖、抢劫，杀人，也差点被杀。仔细算起来，他的足迹几乎跑遍了整个墨西哥，从最北的国境线直到南方的沙漠，他也去过阿根廷和古巴，一次是为了运私酒，还有一次是为了追杀某个倒霉鬼，阿根廷的丛林茂密闷热，遍地是湿滑的藤蔓和苔藓，要不是运气好，他就直接掉进亚马逊河里了。Boaz和他，他们都瘦了很多，顺着它的脖子抚摸，稍稍用力便能触到凸出的骨头，当他这么做的时候，Boaz会把头转过来，它的鼻腔中带着湿热的气息，吹动它的鬃毛，在他的手背上留下淡淡的泡沫。

不久前，他正穿过某片没有名字的田野，雾气笼罩的沙漠在脚下蔓延，他看到Boaz的脚边跑过成群的郊狼，在雨中，它们的眼睛漆黑一片，不带任何情感和活力。注视着连串的梅花形脚印消失在了黑夜里，搅起的粘稠沙土从上面覆盖而过，只留下模糊不清的剪影，他觉得脊椎中仿佛被刺入了一整根钢针。长久以来，他清楚，在他的心里一直有个念头在背后驱使着他，攥着他的心脏，将每一滴血液扼制在血管的末端，直到胸腔中的器官衰竭冷却为止。那不是生者的激情，而是来自过去的阴影，穷追不舍，不给他喘息的机会。他不想给它机会抓住他，至于害怕的原因，正如短暂而沉重的记忆，被深埋在脑海之中，不愿提起。 

星期天。一切入眠的日子。安息日。

旅店的窗户都紧紧地锁上了，他推开门，鼻腔中陡然挤进好几股全然不同的气味，酒水、人类身上的汗液、煮熟的炖肉和蔬菜，它们搅合成团，一楼的酒吧里充斥着喧闹的、完全无法辨识出具体含义的尖叫声，音波有如实体，永无止歇地朝着耳膜发起冲击。他皱起眉，侧身避过了两个摇摇晃晃的醉鬼，径直朝着吧台的方向走去。壁炉提供了足够高的温度，他摘下帽子，搁在桌上，酒保抬起头，这是个留着花白胡子的老人，双眼浑浊的似乎已经看不清面前的东西，但他知道那双墨蓝色的眼珠从来没有在他的身上离开过半秒钟。这是直觉，杀人者对杀人者之间的直觉。

“晚上好。”

他没回答，仅仅对酒保点了下头，从随身的腰包里掏出两张纸币，放在桌上，拿走了放在柜台上的酒杯和钥匙。房间号写在皱巴巴的纸片上，垫在玻璃杯的下面。他站在那儿，把酒喝完，周围的酒客们在聊天，大部分都是过时的新闻，他知道因为他是张陌生的面孔，这些人讲起话来也无所顾忌。只有在这样狭窄又嘈杂的地方，他才能暂时允许自己的思绪被暂时放在一旁。他会想起在这片大陆另一头的国家，想起同样吵闹，散发出炖肉和霉味的酒吧。墙壁上挂着白尾鹿的头骨，空洞的眼眶凝视着吧台的方向，没人注意过它，近些日子以来，在他的脑海里，这具骸骨的细节却越发明显。他还时常想起他的家人——和另一群曾经被称为家人的人，正相反，他们的相貌愈来愈模糊，究竟多少年他再也没有听闻过他们的音信？六年？还是七年？他弄不懂究竟哪边才是他真正经历过的人生，还是说他至今仍在寂静、寒冷的深海中逐渐下沉，由于缺乏氧气和光亮，正体验着濒死前的幻觉？

“别弄的动静太大。”

他耸耸肩，把酒杯小心翼翼地放回它原本所在的位置，悄无声息地抽走了字条。

径直上楼，然后右转，往前数第四间房就是。楼下的噪音将地板也震的嗡嗡作响，他的手搭在腰间，左轮手枪早已是上膛完毕的状态，弹匣中填满子弹，沉甸甸的，随时准备冲进下一个倒霉蛋的脑子里。房间号没有错，他将头侧到墙边，仔细聆听了半分钟，有脚步声，还有翻动书页的沙沙响，他的目标应该是个教士，一个穷困潦倒，除了一张嘴之外没有任何威胁的家伙。

门没有锁，转动门把手，就能听见锁芯发出响声，他走进去，反手扣好插销。

“你是谁？”

他不得不想了一会，是真的在想。他对自己的事情太习惯于说谎了，有时候他必须要认真思考，才能给出更符合现状的答案。比如现在，他觉得把自己的来意告诉这人也无妨，

“我的名字是Javier·Escuella。”他抬起枪口，对准了男人的眉心，他不喜欢看到别人惊慌失措的样子，Javier眯起眼睛，400美金，或是换成等值的比索，想象一下，黄铜的子弹旋转着穿过一叠轻薄的绿色纸币，没有发出声音，只多出一个有着灼烧后焦黑边缘的空洞，它们在空中散落开来，渐次落在地板上，这可比飞溅的鲜血好看的多，造成的空洞会迅速的被更大的空洞所填补。

“先生，这不重要……反正你会死在这里。”

开枪前，尽管他向后退了半步，可鲜血最终还是溅到了他的皮靴上。尸体脸朝下，他盯着木地板上逐渐蔓延开来的暗红色痕迹，谨慎地绕开了粘稠的液体，走到窗边。潮湿的水汽将窗棂染上了淡淡的暗褐色，这场雨还将继续下去，Javier向下望去，酒客们正惊慌失措地四散奔逃，他想店老板一定在咒骂着某些趁机不付钱就逃之夭夭的家伙。Javier眯起眼睛，视线从一个又一个背影上扫过，没有，他依然没有找到那双熟悉的蓝色眼睛。

-

很多事情他都记不清楚了，但有些事情他还记得。

他第一次，也是唯一一次去付清自己的赏金的时候，看见了Arthur·Morgan——本该死了，而确实是已经死了的人，正斜靠在墙壁上，似乎正在望着他走进警局。最开始，Javier还以为自己看错了，也许他该转过身，冲过去，抓住那个身影的肩膀，令他面向自己。烈日泼洒在地面上，闪烁着彩虹般色彩的日光在街道中筑起了无形的屏障，他眨眨眼，不管怎么说，这是白天，他也脚踏实地的站在砖石的街道上。男人的身形有大半都隐没在头顶的屋檐投下的阴影之中，这也足够令他震惊了，像是觉察到了他的目光，Arthur抱起手臂，他的肩膀微微垂下，右脚距离路阶约莫有半英寸。隔得太远，他看不太清Arthur的表情，但比起最后留在记忆里的样子，他看上去更像曾经他熟知的那个健康、强大的牛仔。

“Morgan？”他喃喃地吐出了这个熟悉的单词。

“不好意思？”

身后的门开了，年轻的警员打量着他，眼神中闪烁着惊疑不定的迷惑，就好像竭力在记忆的池塘中打捞起可能存在的碎片。或许他的通缉令都已经被深埋进了档案柜的最里层，时间如水般淌过，将死亡、鲜血和别离都冲刷的干干净净，这些新时代的年轻人，他们读过法律的条文，读过宗教和哲学，却还没有学会怎么正确的应对这个世界。光是听到他嘴里跳出另一个人的名字就令这个年轻人开始绷紧后背，Javier想，他看上去就这么不像一个好人吗？他强迫自己把注意力转移到本该办的正事上，如果那真的是某人的鬼魂……并且打算对他纠缠不休，那么暂时让他等一会也没什么问题。

“我是来付我的赏金的，Javier·Escuella，罪名是谋杀、抢劫和叛国……但最后那条已经被取消了。”他补充道，从怀里掏出折叠工整的文件递了过去，红色的油印隔着对折后的纸张依旧清晰，特别签署的赦免令，确保剩下的东西他能够用钱解决。

警员点点头，将文件放到一边，他走进档案室，过了好久才出来。递过来的文件封面上满是灰尘，好不容易才能辨认得出他的名字。但所幸他还是找到了，Javier注视着他在桌前坐下，例行公事地开始核对这些陈旧的记录。房间里再次陷入了死一般的寂静，过了好久，他才抬起头，用手背抹了抹眼睛，重新将注意力聚集在了Javier的身上。

“这隔得时间可真有点长，先生。”

“可不是。”他回答，“我都快认不出杜兰戈了。”

在他离开美国前，Dutch还是给了他一笔钱，Javier没问他究竟是从哪里弄来的。或许上面还沾着某些人的血。他还记得Dutch的原话，“用它们付清你的赏金，Javier。”他说道：“你就可以回家了。”

家。这个词并没有在他的心中激起多少波澜。“我不需要。”他摇摇头，把Dutch的手推开。

没用多大的力气，这个人也苍老了许多，曾经黑发的边缘不知不觉的爬上了大片雪白。似乎Dutch完全没有意识到他会拒绝这笔钱，他的眼神闪烁，也没有坚持，将手收了回去，垂在身边，并没有继续说话。令人如坐针毡的尴尬沉默没有持续多久，Javier突然意识到Dutch和他，他们都竭力在回避同一个话题，想到这里，他的心里忽然涌起了一股怜悯，还有不愿面对的痛苦。

“你多保重。”

他们谁也没有谈论未来，正如他们谁也没有谈论过去。离别时的氛围还算友好而平静，Javier骑上Boaz，慢慢沿着山路往下走。他没有回头，也不在意Dutch的脸色。

雪又下了起来。他回想起了Arthur的嗓音。

他的生活里缺乏一种安定的力量，在遇到这种力量以前，所有的一切都是由无所事事和荒诞离奇组成的。

枪声、硝烟和死亡占据了他的生活85％以上的内容，不管怎么说，过去二十多年他都是这么过来的，遥远的时光逐渐地远去，也有过因为波澜而格外拉长的时候——比如说，曾在他还年轻的时候，他独自一个人踏上了前往那片象征着文明和自由的土地的旅程，说不出为什么，再后来，他似乎经年都是漂泊在沙漠中——两年、五年、十年，岁月就这么过去了，他也从一个曾经青涩的少年成为了如今老练的枪手，现在，他开始为这个国家做不是太光彩的工作。Javier试着回想起当年那些留下的影像，可褪色的黑白照片早就随着帮派的瓦解而被抛进了记忆的尘埃里。

他明白了。一种难以言说的孤独掐住了他的喉咙，让他难以呼吸。这就是人们常说的那个道理，为了实现某个目的，付出了毕生的精力，但他一直都是一个人，好像有什么本该存在的东西被从他的生命里生生抽离了一样，恐惧和虚空的感觉从胃部上涌，仿佛要穿透腹部，流淌而出一样。这不是经常会有的事情，但是却真真切切地存在着，不容忽视。

他会愿意再次触摸他的脸吗？

他会想知道这些年他所经历过的故事吗？

他会觉得他变成了一个全然陌生的人，一个背叛者吗？为了金钱和生存不择手段，夹着烟，斜着眼打量着这个国家，把一切全部明码标价的刻在子弹上，并且还挺乐在其中，丝毫不觉得有什么羞耻的。

想到这些，Javier知道他其实压根不在乎任何人的看法，哪怕是Arthur。语言和歌声一样苍白，随风飘散后不会留下任何痕迹。他追逐着风，却又不为风所引导，这一切被他称之为自由。或许在心底，他只是不愿承认自己离开美国后就变成了无家可归的野狗，就连支付悬赏的钱也是他自己挣回来的，在发现最后还差那么十几比索的时候，Javier毫不犹豫地卖掉了吉他，在一个吉普赛人的流动集市上，连同其他在路上顺手抢来的小东西一道卖给带着两个女儿的单身母亲。

警员向他承诺会尽快撤下所有的通缉令，Javier不置可否的点点头，他把文件拿了回来，揣在身上，这些场面上的东西无关痛痒，他的死活更多的还是系于腰间这把左轮手枪上，只是能省点不必要的麻烦。

“嗨。”

警局的大门在背后关上了，他发现自己毫不惊讶于街对面那个熟悉的人还站在那儿，但有那么几秒钟，他的心跳还是加速了。就像本应该沿着轨道自转并公转的行星突然旋转着突破了一切公理和定理，朝着不可预知的黑暗彼方义无反顾地飞去一样，这对于他来说着实是一记威力十足的耳光，将Javier的思绪连同陡然涌起的某种愧疚感一起打成了碎片。面前的Arthur·Morgan确实是站在他的面前，意识到了这一点后，Javier深深地叹了口气。

他只是有点迷茫到不知所措而已。

但那一瞬间，他的内心同样涌起了一股无法解释的愉快的冲动，把曾经的那些日子抛在脑后——不仅是，这种说法刚在脑海中出现，就一闪而逝了，快得就像一个幻觉。街道依旧安静地听不见一丝风声，Arthur将指缝里的烟卷扔在地上，袅袅青烟旋转落下。他凝视着Javier，浅蓝色的眼睛里倒映着僵立着的男人的身影，Javier也笑了，可是看起来像下一秒就会哭出来一样。

Arthur的身上散发着某种植物的淡淡气味，他从来没有闻到过这种味道，既不是辛辣的烟草，也不是绵软的花香。他穿着惯常穿的那件黑色风衣，没有戴帽子。Javier紧紧拽着他的手，将他带回了家，一路上，除了他引导方向的时候，他们没有发出任何声音。穿过低矮的棚屋，他们上了楼梯，Javier掏出钥匙，打开门，金属的小巧钥匙颤抖着钻进锁孔里，他的心跳的就和这些铁片发出的叮当响声一样快。他把房间收拾的很整洁，啤酒瓶放在壁炉边，子弹盒按照不同种类堆在一起，茶几上是吃剩的玉米饼，墙壁上挂着刚买不久的霰弹枪，还有半张挂毯，红色和黑色相间，图案没有任何特殊意义，这是他抢了辆马车后自己留下来的纪念品。

“我以为你死了。”

他让Arthur在沙发上坐下，Javier自己缩进了另一张单人的扶手椅中，隔着茶几，注视着对面那张熟悉的脸。他有点害怕，但更多的是迷惑和喜悦。

“你可以这么说。”

Javier本能地摇了摇头，他不喜欢这个答案，可是也不知该从哪里开始反驳。Arthur一直在用他的手指在桌面上轻轻敲击，他抬起头，没有理由地从桌子的另一边越过身子，把手掌放在了他的手背上。这个动作如此亲切熟悉，一时间他竟然忘记了面前这人是已死的幽灵，但触感又是如此真实。厚重而粗粝的掌心满是磨出的茧痕，Javier凑近了点，仔细打量着眼前的男人。他的衣服上有几处撕裂的部分，像是在地面上爬过后磨损的结果，Javier把下巴搁在了裂缝的地方，这只是很小的裂口，露出了里面的毛绒和牛皮。他轻轻嗅了嗅，只有生涩的皮革味道，非常冷，非常硬，像是结上了粗糙坚硬的冰。

他们挨在一起，肩膀抵着肩膀，冰凉的风围绕房间盘旋，他喝了啤酒，Arthur也是，那天晚上他们伴随啤酒重温了过去，他深深地呼吸着Arthur的回忆，平静地像是彻底接受了曾经的错误。

“所以……你来找我，是因为我和Micah站在一起，还用枪指着你和John？”

“我早就不在意那些事了，Escuella先生，我只是来见你的。”

“哦，Arthur，别这么说，我宁可你怨恨我。”

Javier睡眼朦胧地转过身，他想要凑上去，透过缭绕的火光和烟雾去亲吻他，但是Arthur将他推开了。已经结束了，Javier，他说，随之站起身，又点了一支烟。黄铜的烟灰缸中填满了飘飘扬扬的灰烬，还有尚未熄灭的火星，可他的肺里还是空空如也，渴望着更有分量的东西。他抬起头，将视线转向了Arthur的方向，又一次，他提起酒瓶，对着嘴灌了进去，你会一直在这儿吗？他听见自己迷迷糊糊的嘟囔着，还有些其他的话语，我卖掉了吉他，很久没见到其他人了，我很想你们，我很想你。后面只剩下他独自用墨西哥语念叨个不停，也不管Arthur听不听得懂，究竟还有没有人在听。纷乱繁杂的记忆在狭窄的思绪中流淌着，找不到出口，最后尽数堵塞在了喉咙里，像散落在地上的石头般杂乱无章。他舔舐着干涩的嘴唇，只觉得房间里的温度越来越低，Javier摇摇晃晃的朝着Arthur的方向走去，他想从背后抱住他，却扑了个空，整个人栽倒在地，彻底失去了意识。

当时他一直想知道，在Arthur的身上究竟发生了什么事情。但是最后他猜他是在客厅的地板上醒来的，被几十个啤酒瓶和玻璃碎片包围，烟头像是林立的墓碑，或立或斜，Arthur早就死了。病死，他知道，在和今天、明天乃至未来任何一天都没有区别的光亮之地，吐出了最后一口气。

在遇见——最后一次遇见——Arthur·Morgan的几天后，他再也睡不着，每天晚上得很晚才能勉强入梦，第二天早晨天没亮就会睁开眼睛。墨西哥的清晨很安静，黎明一寸寸扫过街道，他暂住的房子位于这座城市的高处，棕色和黑色的石墙在脚下纵横交错，远方是望不见边际的旷野，仙人掌和岩石零零星星散布着，人类和动物，所有的一切都渺小虚幻，浓缩为了黑色的斑点，铺散在了大地上。

他重重抹了把脸，从阳台上捡起手枪，插回枪套。

-

世上很多人都坚信幽灵生活在这个世界上，和活人们分享同一片土地。但他们谁也没有见过真正的鬼魂，至少Javier知道，那些言之凿凿的灵媒们说的都是一派胡言。因为很快，他就对那些无聊的仪式和明显荒诞无稽的说辞失去了兴趣。活人和死者，这个世界的界限即便模糊不清，他也不会是那个长久的在回忆中寻寻觅觅的人。那是很久以前的事情了，有人拿着一把锋利的匕首，轻而易举地将过往的苦涩岁月与眼下的现实切割开来，干脆利落的将他，将Javier·Escuella的生命轨迹分成两半。

Javier回过一次家，只找到了荒废已久的农田和满是蛛网灰尘的旧宅。他的妹妹在好几年前就去了西班牙，家族的墓地无人打理，野草漫盖在微微凸起的土堆上，掩埋住了几乎看不清字迹的十字架。他单脚踩在半块岩石上，抽了根烟，还剩大半根的时候就把它扔在地上，用靴子的鞋跟碾灭了它。他说不出来这是种什么感觉，他的母亲去世的时候，至少还有人陪在他的身边，如今他终于回到了家乡，环绕着他的只有几乎快要半人高的草丛。

滚烫的道路在脚下延伸，野马、秃鹫和风滚草在棕黄色的背景里升起，他骑着马，慢慢地沿着铁轨前行，农庄、路牌、酒馆、马厩、警察和路人，他们朝他涌来，随后又在背后退去，然后消失。美国彻底变为了一个只存在于地图上的形状，他再也没有踏上过北上的路。

那双蓝色的眼睛在他的生命中昙花一现，流星划过天空，然后消失。Javier说服自己已经习惯了离别和失去，他越是想抓住什么，最后往往都是一场空。他说服自己，将它作为命定的悲剧来接受，就好像这是什么不可抗力的天灾。如果这么想的话，就能稍微减轻些内心的不甘，将宽恕罪孽的责任交给上帝。想要活下去不是什么难事，他熟悉规则，懂得如何灵活的玩弄规则，如何巧妙地嘲笑这个世界。当他走在路上的时候，Javier总是表现出“你知道，我不在乎”的态度，他从来没有和任何人提起过在美国的日子，几乎也没有说过英语。

可他还是忘不掉Arthur。

Arthur。如果那天下午他不是疯了，他确实曾握住他宽大冰冷的手，跌跌撞撞地沿着墨西哥市的大街小巷跑过，经过砖砌的低矮房屋，经过停放在路边，用五颜六色的帆布搭建起来的摊位，泥泞的路面在靴子下发出嘎吱嘎吱的响声，仿佛不堪重负似的。他拽着Arthur的时候思考了很多，可最后剩下的只有一遍遍冲刷全身的羞愧和喜悦。他不在乎旁边这个究竟是可怕的鬼魂还是真实存在的生命，在梦境和现实的夹缝之中，在这片古老神秘的土地上，在他最初的家乡里，Javier不敢往旁边多看一眼，生怕会惊扰某些神秘的规则，会令所有超自然现象烟消云散。汗水顺着脖颈滑下，原本整齐的头发彻底乱成了一团糟，就连扎好的辫子也不知什么时候散开了。但这很好，因为最终他还是平安带着Arthur来到了他的家中。

他们只在一起度过了那个下午。那个下午，Arthur至始至终都没有表露过自己的来意，他也没有谈论Javier的生活，评价他的生活方式。他也没有提及究竟是如何找到这位已经阔别了好几年的朋友（如果他们还算得上朋友的话）。他们喝酒，沉默的倒干了一瓶瓶啤酒，酒沫沿着脸颊躺下的感觉宛如血迹，酷暑之夜，空气中蒸腾着近乎灼烧的热气，Javier斜靠在椅背上，他的肩膀抽搐着，脸上的表情扭曲成了似哭似笑的样子，即便是他感觉只要谁都不先开口，就能造成某种什么都没有改变的错觉。

“Arthur，你为什么要来找我。”

Arthur抬起头，平静的看着他，眼睛里有亮光闪过。

“你已经忘了吗？”他把酒瓶放下，语调平稳的说道，“Javier，我们都有必须要完成的事情。”

他怎么会忘记呢？Javier闻到了烟草的味道，星星点点的火光在屋子里亮起，他一直记得，正如他一直忘不掉这熟悉的声调。“我知道。”他嘲笑似的咧开嘴，将头向后仰去，头发湿漉漉的披在肩上，“Arthur·Morgan，你怎么连死了都不安生的。”

在结束了一次成功的工作后，整个营地的人都会聚集在篝火旁庆祝，唱歌，交谈，玩各种游戏。那次闹得格外厉害，因为这次的目标是银行，他们不但拿到了钱，还全身而退，就连Dutch的脸上也难得露出发自内心的笑容。他谈了很多，关于美好的未来，关于他那前往大溪地的伟大计划，Javier没有过去凑热闹，他坐在火堆边，自顾自地弹着吉他，直到人越来越少，直到Arthur在他的身边坐了下来。他闻到一股刺鼻的酒气，Javier耸耸肩，随手拨了几个和弦，闲聊似的开口。

“你会跟着Dutch去大溪地吗？我是说，如果我们真的能干一票大的，能弄到足够的钱的话。”

“我从没有把我自己和他绑在一起，Javier。确实，我很尊敬他，但这不意味着我要一辈子跟着他。”

Arthur的双眼随着火星的跳动而闪烁，那些淡金色的光点飘入蓝色的海洋上方，旋即消失在了睫毛开合间的黑暗之中，他的右手无意识地攥紧了啤酒瓶，往常这种时候，Arthur几乎从不提起自己的想法，是因为酒精，还是因为今夜营地里难得的寂静？这伴随着一种如梦似幻的感觉，所有嘈杂的声响都被赶出了这个世界，如同潮水般渐次褪去——还有那条狗、吉他和温暖的火。他的手指从琴弦上放了下来，小心翼翼地垂在腰间，然后伸了过去，触碰到了Arthur的左手。后者依然注视着火焰，似乎一无所知，却在他的指尖开始敲打着手背的时候，轻轻抽开手掌，盖在了Javier的手上。

他的喉咙有些发紧，几乎——他清楚——几乎，他们从来不会在公开场合表露出任何形式的亲密，即便这已经不是过去同性恋者会被处死的时代了，Javier知道Arthur担心被人评头论足，不是对他自己，而是对他，即便他试图说服过Arthur，说他从来不在乎这些。像这样过于大胆的举止还是头一次，Javier不自觉地朝着Arthur的方向挪了挪，用另一只手扯开衬衫的衣领。

“那你打算去做什么？”他听见自己的声音有些磕磕绊绊的，原本熟悉的单词在脑海里散落一地，他只能拣出最简单的句子来，温度从两人身体相接的地方传来，就像点燃了一小丛火焰，Javier侧过头，视线聚集在了Arthur的脸上，“有什么想法吗？”

“我……说实话，我不知道，我不太想留在这儿，至少想去别的地方看看。”Arthur的声音很低，低到几乎淹没在了他的呼吸声中，他的手掌痉挛似的摩挲着Javier的手背，汗水顺着掌心蔓延开来，他和他一样紧张，他意识到了这点，“你呢，Javier？回墨西哥继续实现你的目标吗？”

目标。他记起了这个词。目标。Javier不忌讳谈论自己的过去，对于这些亲密的朋友们，他甚至很乐于分享他的经历，他说自己总有一天会回到祖国去，他想纠正错误，将事情带往本该是正确的方向。所有人都知道，无论是嗤之以鼻还是祝愿他取得成功。而Arthur——当然了——他不仅知道所有的细节，他也知道他的计划，对未来的打算，该从哪里着手，最终想要达到什么样的目的，Javier激动的时候会不自觉带出自己的母语，短促急速地表达着自己的意思，每当他急匆匆地说了半天才想起身边的人并听不懂这种对他来说全然陌生的语言，这时候，Arthur总会开玩笑说他还需要英语的补习课，而Javier则会回敬他这个老师可不算合格。

Javier盯着火堆，他不想说谎，便轻轻地点了点头。那儿毕竟是他的家乡，就像Arthur是他的家人一样，他哪一边都不想失去。

“……Arthur，你会和我一起去墨西哥吗？反正你也不想留在这儿。”

“或许过段时间？我想，可能到那时我还得帮其他人处理些事情。”

Arthur皱起眉，他没有直接拒绝，这根本就不是拒绝的意思，他在考虑Javier的提议。只是Javier觉察到他的语气中的犹豫，就好像他第一次认真的把这个问题摆上台面来审视，过多的选择令人眼花缭乱，很难在短时间内找到线头的顺序，将它们整理清楚。他含糊地嘟囔了几声，听上去像是“该死的Marston”或者是“去他妈的Micah”之类的。

Javier不禁轻轻笑了起来。

“那我在墨西哥等你，Morgan。”他说，“你知道我还有个妹妹吗？答应我你会像对待你的家人一样对待她？……答应我你会来找我？”内心的冲动令他小声地补充道。

“好，我答应你。”

Arthur点点头，他眯起眼睛，笑了起来，Javier不知他究竟是因为立誓这一有些孩子气的举止，还是如此轻率的承诺下了如此重大的事情而发笑。当他的视线转向了Arthur的方向时，他发现对方同样在注视着他，不声不响的河流在他们之间流淌。

他凑上去，轻轻吻了吻被篝火和酒精熏烤的滚烫的脸颊。

那夜他们在Arthur的帐篷里相拥而眠，衣服散落在地上，交叠堆积。他们紧紧抱在一起，紧到无法呼吸，肢体纠缠，却毫无欲望，仅仅是用尽全身的力气将每一缕空隙尽数填满。他的手扣在了Arthur的背上，指甲深深陷进了男人的肌肤之中，第二天醒来，那儿会留下鲜红的月牙形印记，微微凹陷下去，活动肩膀的时候便会引起撕裂般的疼痛。而Arthur则是掐住了他的腰，几乎要将他整个人从中间折断般的力气，另一只手穿过他的肋下，令他将下巴搁在了他的颈窝里。Javier睁开眼，他只看得见垂下的厚重帘幕，看得见隐约透过缝隙落下的星光。那时候，他们谁也没有想过第二天醒来后将会发生什么，语言早已变得苍白无力，唯有这样，仿佛才能令他们踏实地意识到他们是完整的，他们是同伴，是兄弟，也是只属于他们彼此的家庭，只有依靠这样原始的手段，他们才不会再次失去自己最宝贵的东西。

尽管到了最后，故事的结局总是以事与愿违而告终。

-

在他的梦里，有时候，他什么都没有做，当Dutch要求所有人选边站的时候，他选择转身离开；有时候，他径直冲着John的眉心开了一枪，然后倒在了Arthur的枪口下。他看过很多种可能性，每一种都不可能实现，而他穿过沸腾的烟尘，在所有人惊讶的目光里，朝着Arthur走去，他们三个人并肩而立，直到一切尘埃落定——Javier记得很清楚，一次都没有过，他生来就不是这种人。所有这些梦都没什么不同，一样的留不下多少印象，日复一日，直到某一天，他再也想不起当时的情景。

他举起了枪，却没有对准Arthur。某种程度上他是双重的背叛者，在他的身边，所有的人都将枪口对准了他们曾经的朋友、兄弟和他的恋人。Javier本想闭上眼睛，然后理性瞬间抓住了他，迫使他睁着眼，迫使他看清面前上演的这一切，他的手放不下去，甚至他都无法上前几步，和Arthur面对面——John指着他，而Arthur指向了Micah，连半个眼神都没有给他，直到平克顿的枪声惊醒了所有人，Javier收起枪，骑着Boaz冲进了黑暗里，好几次他都差点撞在岩石和低矮的木桩上，滚下山去，最终，他跌跌撞撞地踏上了平坦的大道，头也不回的跑了整整一天一夜。

当他停下来的时候，Javier深深吸了一口寒夜里冰冷的空气，他知道即便是调转马头，也没有可以回去的地方了。因为这条街道熟悉的令人害怕，他提起Boaz的缰绳，如果无法后退，那就只能前行了，Javier记得很清楚，七年前他这间位于墨西哥市的房子就毁于了枪战。街灯已亮，天还没有暗下来，他把马系好，登上了狭窄的楼梯。靴底在灰尘上留下了蜿蜒而上的痕迹，不是马掌望台，也不是圣丹尼斯，因为记忆上会盖满积雪，将久远的过往盖得严严实实。

门没有锁，他将头探进去，有个背影正背对着他，双掌撑在桌面上，唯一的光源是放在左上角的提灯，窗帘尽数打开，从外落进朦胧的星光和雾气般的橘黄色光晕。说不出哪儿有些奇怪，他总觉得这个躯体比起回忆中来的更加高大，也更厚实。

“是你吗，Arthur？”

Javier听见一阵喃喃低语，接着是Arthur翻动日记本的声音。喃喃低语的是他自己，除此之外便是纸页摩擦的沙沙响。街道上的灯光全消失了，只剩下风灯的火焰在玻璃罩中摇晃个不停。Javier踏进门里，朝着发出声音的方向走去，那儿什么也没有了，书桌上只有合拢的日记簿，现在它本该在John的手上。封面比他曾经见过的样子要破旧的多，牛皮上满是刀痕和焦黑的烧痕，天色一片漆黑，没人知道现在是什么时候，风声呼啸，将房间的窗户吹开，带着呼啸的刺耳响声，掀起了厚重的封面，随后是浅黄色的纸页，如同蝴蝶的双翼，它们脱离了装订的棉线，飞向了天空。

那上面什么也没写。

因为这些，这一切，他都忘记了。

在他伸出手，抓住离他最近的那张白纸的时候，狂风吞没了一切。世界再度回归到它真实的样子，Javier发现自己正捂着腹部，他站不起身，身上的弹孔带走了太多的血和体力，而John正站在了他的身旁，他低下头，动了动嘴唇，似乎说了些什么。他看上去没有那么高兴，正相反，疲惫和无助笼罩着他的双眼。Javier眨着眼，费力地想要直起身子，他扭过头去，Boaz正盯着他，这匹马足够聪明，从它的眼睛里就能看出它知道发生了什么事。

“快走吧，好孩子。”

Javier动了动嘴唇，也不知道究竟在对谁说，从肺部传来撕裂般的剧痛，该死的Marston，他闭上眼，心里不禁苦笑，下手也不痛快点，难怪曾经Arthur成天抱怨他这个弟弟简直是个没用的废物。

脚步声消失了，终于，这个世界再度回归了寂静。

他躺在地上的时候想了很多，他也知道自己的大脑还在以完全不像个重伤之人的速度在运转，人在濒死的时候会逐渐失去对意识的掌控，或许这就是宗教中相信人拥有灵魂的原因：你开始控制不住自己，像是透过薄雾凝视着另一个全然不同的存在——虽然脑海之中的浮光掠影仅仅是一瞬间的事情——已经快要流失殆尽的生命力将他从幻梦之中拉回了现实，现实就是如此，他躺在故乡的沙漠上，遥望数十年不变的天空，等待着死亡的降临。

Javier并不害怕这一天的到来，人总有一死，无非早晚。他从未想过自己能安稳的活到六七十岁，能在某个偏远的农场里安享晚年，这样的人生虽然漫长，但却乏味的令人生厌。硝烟和死亡的味道早就浸透进了每一根神经之中。某种程度上来说他也是死得其所，至少John没有选择把他交给那帮叛军，然后由得他们把他吊死。血液的流动渐渐开始止歇了，很奇怪，他没有感觉到任何疼痛，而是逐渐陷入一个绵软、温和的梦境之中，既不害怕，也不痛苦。那是种迷人的安全感：再也不需要朝着某个遥远的方向穷追不舍，整个世界已经不会再徘徊和迷失。

他决定最后一次放纵自己，允许自己沉浸在思绪之中。

那短暂的、虚幻的时光，也是他这辈子从未想过会拥有的快乐的时光。在马掌望台的那段时间里，他感到了前所未有的安全，安全而快乐，阳光照耀在他的身上，照耀在每个人的身上。那时候未来还充满了虚假的希望，生活依然美好鲜活，没人知道水下藏着什么东西，也没人有兴趣把它们捞出来。

然后，在闭上眼睛的那一瞬间，他听见了熟悉的，马蹄落在地面上的啪嗒响声，一下接着一下，从悠远的雾中走来，声音愈发响亮。接着，是悠长的“嗤——”的响声，不知是遥远铁轨上的火车航向彼方，还是某扇大门终于被人推开，亦或是这些不过是他临终前的幻想，如果是这样，Javier想，他可不想看到Arthur的脸，他还没准备好去面对他，在这一点上，他曾经抛弃了Arthur很长一段路，因此，他也得走上很长一段路。

如果他没有卖掉那把吉他，Javier的脑海里突然冒出了一个念头，那是多少年前的事情了？二十年？还是三十年？即便现在他早就记不清曲谱，记不清音符，也不记得该如何调整六根纤细的琴弦了。他可以重新开始学，彻底放下枪，从今以后，也不需要在梦境中浮沉，无法面对忠于自己或是背叛的苦涩。

如果天堂在美国，Javier想，那么这一次，他也该回家了。

-END-


End file.
